Lost & Found
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: Set after "Journey to the centre of the TARDIS". Clara is lost inside the TARDIS again, just to stumble into the right room at the exact right time. Rated M, just to be safe.


Hello!  
This little drabble is something I wrote 3 months back after "Journey to the centre of the TARDIS". I had only posted it on Tumblr for some reason whatsoever. So I thought I should upload it here too.

* * *

Clara couldn't believe that the Doctor just flirted back. He actually hit her butt with his dust towel.

She wasn't sure what had happened but he suddenly behaved differently towards her. Less guarded and less serious.

She liked this change, even though she didn't know what had brought it on. Something in her mind told her that she forgot something, that something was missing, but since she travelled with the Doctor stuff made less sense by the minute.

Happily she skipped down the corridors of the time machine to find the bathroom again, to blow dry her hair that stuck to her head like a dark wet mop.

Mindlessly she wandered around, feeling hopelessly lost after a short while. She thought that the TARDIS and her finally agreed on a truce but it seemed like the time machine still liked to get her lost.

After what felt like ages she finally found the right corridor with the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. She was still amazed by the beauty of the marvel furniture. The Doctor had a really great taste, which she obviously would have never mentioned out loud, that boy already had an ego that needed an infinite number of rooms already.

To her surprise she was not alone in the massive bathroom. She had just reached the floor length mirror when she saw the reflection of the Doctor stepping out of the shower, only towel wrapped around his waist. A cloud of hot steam was surrounding him.

Clara couldn't help but stare. It was defiantly a shock to see him pretty much naked. She hadn't expected him to look quiet that good naked. Who would have thought that he actually hid a rather attractive body underneath the granddad cloths of his?

The Doctor hadn't noticed her yet, with his eyes closed he ruffled through his wet hair, trying to smooth it. Clara hold her breath, her heart beat fast, quickly debating if she should escape as long as she could or if she should stay. Before she even could make up her mind the Doctor had opened his eyes and stared at her wide eyes through the mirror.

"I-, I, uhm, I didn't know you where here." She stammered, her cheeks flamed up a scarlet red and her eyes suddenly found the floor rather beautiful to look at.

"I just wanted to dry my hair, but the TARDIS wouldn't let me find the bathroom again."

The Time Lord said nothing, the silent treatment made her even more nervous. It would be for the best if she just left. "I uhm, I'm just going to leave then. I can let my hair dry naturally."

She knew she was rambling. She quickly turned around to leave the room, as she tripped over her own feet.

Clara braced herself for the hard impact of the ground, but it didn't come. Instead two hands steadied her shoulders. She looked up; the doctor looked at her with his old worried eyes.

"Are you OK?"

Clara nodded, not trusting her voice.

The gentleman the Doctor could be from time to time, helped her on her feet again, but instead letting her go, he pulled her even closer to his naked chest.

His hands left her shoulders just to find her wrists; even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to escape his hard tight grip. Clara was suddenly very aware how close he was, that she could feel his hot breath on her face and that his lips came closer and closer.

She secretly had imagined what his lips on hers would feel like, but the image could never make up the actual thing. His lips were soft and warm on hers. The kiss was sweet and not at all forceful, like how she had imagined it; to her, it felt like the Doctor was afraid to break her.

Clara wanted nothing more than run her fingers through the time lord's wet hair, but he wouldn't lose the tight grip on her wrists.

The kiss ended way too soon for her liking, the Doctor pulled away and stared at her in a daze. She noticed that his eyes had darkened and he was even closer now, almost pressing himself against her.

Her eyes wandered to his delicious lips and she ached to feel them on hers again. It was like he could read her mind because in a matter of seconds they were kissing again, this time a lot more passionate.

He let go of her hands and let them roam over her body. Up her arms, leaving a thousand tiny goose bumps where his finger tips touched her bare skin. He carefully guided her backwards until her back hit the mirror. The Time Lord slowly lifted her dress and t-shirt at the same time, breaking the kiss for a short time to lift her cloths over her head.

Clara quickly shoved off her shoes, leaving her only in her underwear. She smiled against the lips of the alien. The passion between them took over and the Doctor lifted her up, trapping her between him and the mirror. Trails of light kisses down her neck send a shiver down her spine. A raspy gasp shook through her and made her head fall back. The cold glass at her back in the contrast of the hot body pressed in front of her let her continue to shiver on pleasure.

The Doctor, though, had better plans with her; he slowly backed away from the mirror into the shower. Clara's back hit another hard surface, the wet wall of the shower, which still smelled like the soap the Time Lord had used.

Warm water drained her underwear in seconds, which the alien on top her took care of rather quickly. The towel around his waist was also already lost.

Clara was in pure bliss. Her mind and thoughts caught between worlds. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good. Every touch of the time lord was magic to her. He defiantly knew how treat a woman right, by touching all the right places.

They were hopelessly lost into each other and both enjoyed it, even though both of them would never mention this night ever again.

* * *

Really just a little something because whouffle sexual tension yay.  
still bummed about Matt leaving, but I can't wait to find out who twelve will be. And maybe Whouffle will actually be canon then?

Always,  
Lena


End file.
